In a number of fields, it is necessary for actuators to be provided with a torque limiter. This torque limiter is constituted, for example, by friction members which are held compressed together, the compression force of these friction members defining the sliding torque between these two members. The torque transmitted is limited to the sliding torque.
In practice, it is advantageous for the torque limiter to be calibrated before assembly. In an actuator, the torque limiter is generally preceded and/or followed by other reduction gear members, such as an epicyclic reduction gear, or reduction steps which are provided between the drive motor(s) and the torque limiter.
Owing to the machining differences between the various components which can be used from one actuator to another, it is difficult to determine by means of calculation the calibration of the torque limiter in accordance with the other elements of the actuator in order to ensure a maximum predetermined torque at the output member of the actuator.